


Chekov的外星生物學

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov是一個跳級的天才，但是他在星艦學院的外星生物學課程上遇到了困難。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lecture #1 瓦肯人都是認真勤奮的學生

Chekov進到教室的時候，時間已經有點晚了。

 

這實在不能怪他。做為新生，在開學的第一天因為迷路而找不到教室也是沒辦法的事，更別提位於舊金山的星艦學院的校區大的簡直不可思議，而他比大部分的人都要矮了一顆頭，找起教室更是加倍的困難。

 

可以容納近兩百人的大型教室裡只剩下三三兩兩的幾個空位，他環視了一下，隨便揀了一個靠近走道的空位坐下，然後瞄了一眼自己PADD上的時間。

 

8:32 AM。

 

他有點遲到了，但是還好，也許是因為是開學後第一堂課的關係，講台上的教授還沒有開始講課。他在心底勝利的小小歡呼了一聲，然後在自己的PADD上點開外星生物學的講義。

 

過沒幾分鐘後，講桌後面的教授點開了全息影像的投射，開始講課。

 

第一堂課總是很無聊，不外乎就是課程簡介那樣的東西。Chekov無聊的轉了轉手中的筆，心思很快就飛的老遠。他轉了轉眼珠子，開始觀察起教室裡的人。

 

他前面的人撐著頭，正打著瞌睡。右前方的女性低頭傳著信息。在下去兩排有個人正抓著PADD打遊戲。

 

教授看起來是個大約六十多歲的老學究，頂著一頭的白髮，戴著復古的金屬框眼鏡，啤酒肚大的連黑色的教官制服都沒有辦法掩蓋。

 

他肚子上的釦子怎麼還沒併開？他短暫的思考了一下，覺得這個問題太過困難，決定先跳過。

 

第一排的位置是地雷，只三三兩兩的坐了幾個人，看來不管是在哪一所學校都一樣……等等，坐在教授前面的那個人是瓦肯人嗎？

 

Chekov在心底吹了一聲口哨。星艦學院不愧是聯邦預備軍官的最高學府，連一向自豪於自己星球上的瓦肯科學研究院的瓦肯人都願意入學。由於隔了好幾排的關係，Chekov只看見對方服貼的黑髮和尖尖的耳朵。

 

不知道他是不是像傳說的那樣真的留著鍋蓋頭？Chekov好奇的想著，但是礙於角度，他並沒有辦法看到對方的正面。

 

他的困境很快的就得到了解答。也許是感覺到他的視線，那名瓦肯人停下在PADD上輸入訊息的動作(他在寫筆記嗎？Chekov有點不太確定，因為教授實在沒說什麼重要的事)，回過頭掃視了一下教室。

 

作賊心虛的Chekov立刻低下頭盯著自己的PADD。因為太久沒有使用的關係，螢幕早就轉為休眠狀態。黑色的螢幕上倒映出天花板上的燈光和他自己的影子。Chekov可以看見自己在PADD的螢幕上因為憋笑而通紅的臉。

 

媽媽，瓦肯人真的留著鍋蓋頭，而且他們還有很奇怪的眉毛！

 

因為怕再度引起對方的注意，Chekov剩下的那堂課沒有再試圖觀察對方。他強迫自己把注意力放在教授的身上，一邊在心底盤算著待會回到宿舍要跟自己的新室友Sulu分享關於自己的課堂上居然有一個瓦肯人這件事。

 

Sulu已經是二年級的學生了，也許他會知道一些什麼。

 

好不容易熬完了第一堂課，他匆忙的收起自己的PADD，離開教室，匆匆的朝著食堂走去，準備要和Sulu會合。但因為走得太快，又不熟路，當Sulu終於在學校的某棟實驗大樓裡找到迷路的Chekov的時候，他已經完全忘了自己的外星生物學上真的有個外星人這件事。


	2. Lecture #2 瓦肯人不會驚訝

開學後的第二個禮拜，Chekov成功的在上課前的十分鐘抵達教室。感謝Sulu一整個禮拜的強迫訓練，自從上次幾乎要跑遍整個校園的捉迷藏後，他現在已經可以毫無阻礙的走到任何他所需要的地方。

 

他走進教室，在看見仍然坐在第一排的瓦肯人後，才想到自己還沒有告訴Sulu自己的外星生物學上有一名瓦肯人的事。

 

他走到第二排，坐在對方的後面，想近距離的觀察聯邦中備受尊重的人種。瓦肯人參與了星際聯邦的建立，在聯邦中有著舉足輕重的地位。傳言中他們邏輯至上，是個非常嚴謹的種族。

 

坐在他前面的瓦肯人就像傳說中的一樣嚴肅，坐姿筆挺(即使是以軍校的標準來看，也太筆直了)，紅色的制服線條明顯，像是才剛剛上過漿，正低著頭檢閱著自己的PADD。

 

Chekov拿出自己的PADD，正在學院的網站上輸入自己的學籍號和密碼，準備點開今天的講義時，他背後的教室門砰的一聲傳來一聲巨響。

 

他嚇了一跳，反射性的回過頭看了一下。只見一名男性人類從門口走了進來，身上穿著學員的紅色制服，一頭金髮亂糟糟的，似乎只隨意扒了兩下。

 

他先是掃視了一下教室，然後在目光落在某樣東西上時咧嘴笑起來，悠然的走下台階，在Chekov面前的瓦肯人旁邊坐了下來。

 

跟著對方的舉動，Chekov眼角的餘光看到站在教室前端的教授因為對方粗魯的舉動而顯得有些不滿，但對方只是隨意的對教授揮了一下手，像是在對仰慕的群眾致意那般愜意，而非像是對著掌握著自己生殺大權的教授，表現的不像是他剛剛粗魯的撞開了教室的門，嚇醒了整個教室的學員那樣。

 

教授擰了擰眉，似乎想說些什麼，但是因為還有兩分鐘才上課，嚴格來說還是休息時間，所以他只是沉下臉，臉色不悅的繼續對著電腦敲敲打打。

 

真是個勇者。Chekov在心底想著。這名學員先是激怒了教授，又挑了瓦肯人身邊的座位。要知道，瓦肯人在聯邦裡可不是以友好出名的，他們彬彬有禮，邏輯至上，是絕佳的合作夥伴，卻絕對會在說話時把你活活凍死。

 

但顯然那名人類並不介意。他咧嘴笑了一下，然後對著身旁的瓦肯開口。

 

「嗨，Spock，看到我驚訝嗎？」

 

原來那名瓦肯叫Spock，真是非常……瓦肯的名字。但話又說回來，地球自從進入曲速時代，整個星球的文化整合後，學院裡幾乎什麼人種都有。換成聯邦通用語後，其他星球的名字似乎也沒那麼突兀了。

 

Chekov自己是俄國裔的，而他的室友Sulu則是日裔。各種不同文化的名字換成通用語後，幾乎都有著一定程度的詭異。總而言之，反正全部都是外來語，不同的大陸或不同的星球，在這個時代似乎也沒這麼重要了。

 

瓦肯人轉過頭，看著那名粗魯的人類。

 

他長的真是非常的好看。近距離之下，Chekov得以看見對方的長相。除了因為血液顏色不同，而肌膚泛著些許的綠意外，他長得幾乎和人類沒有區別。叫做Spock的瓦肯人輪廓清晰，鼻梁高挺，子夜般的雙目銳利有神。有著這樣的外表，上揚的眉毛和鍋蓋頭似乎也沒想像中的那麼可笑了。

 

Spock開口，聲音一如Chekov預想的那樣平靜。

 

「瓦肯人不會驚訝，Jim，但我確實對於你出現在這裡感覺到不合邏輯。」

 

Jim轉了轉蔚藍色的眼珠(順帶一提，Chekov認為他的瞳色簡直就像是老家那片遼闊的天空)，一派無辜的說，「我選了這堂課，出現在這裡很合乎邏輯啊。」

 

「我並無你選修這堂課的記憶。」Spock說。

 

Jim聳了聳自己的肩，「我改了課表。」

 

Spock只是看著他。

 

「好吧，我駭進了系統(等等，他是說駭進學校的系統嗎？那應該是不可能的吧？)偷看你的課表，然後把自己加進了這堂課裡。」

 

Chekov認為一定是自己聽錯了，學校的系統不可能這麼容易被駭進去的。這個叫做Jim的人應該只是偷看了Spock的PADD。一定是他們說話的聲音太小聲，教室裡又太吵，所以他聽錯了，他深深的這麼相信著。

 

「這項舉動違反了學校的規章。」

 

「不要被逮到就好了。」Jim笑嘻嘻的表示。

 

「即使不論規章，這項舉動是道德上錯誤的。」

 

Jim僵住了，「聽著，如果你很介意的話…」

 

Spock轉開頭，把視線轉回PADD上，語氣仍然是平靜無波的，「如果你有需要，Jim，下一次你只需要詢問就好。」

 

然後他們兩個人都不講話了，因為講台上的教授開始說話。Chekov瞪著自己的PADD，及時在它再度進入休眠模式前點了一下屏幕，讓已經黯淡的屏幕亮了起來。他輸入到一半的密碼在螢幕上閃爍著，而他完全想不起來自己輸入到哪裡。

 

和接下來整整三個小時的課。


	3. Lecture #3 瓦肯人不需要朋友

第三堂課，Chekov比平常提早了十五分鐘出門。他告訴Sulu的解釋是因為他不小心起早了，但他其實是好奇著那個一點都不瓦肯的瓦肯。

 

還有，他仍然沒有機會問Sulu關於那名奇怪的瓦肯的事，因為Sulu為了申請進入一項模擬實驗中，一整周都早出晚歸，實在沒什麼時間跟他閒話家常。

 

他快要走到教室時，看到Spock和Jim走在一起，從另外一個方向走來。他故意放慢了自己的腳步，跟在兩人的後面，然後一起轉進了教室的那條走廊。

 

「Spock，你為什麼上課總是坐的這麼前面？」他聽見Jim說。

 

「坐在能夠清楚的與教師交流的位置是符合邏輯的。」Spock回答。

 

「不能坐後面一點嗎？」Jim說，「這樣才可以趁老頭子沒有注意到的時候偷懶。」

 

Spock譴責的看了Jim一眼，「在應該學習的時候偷懶是不合邏輯的。」

 

「可是上次那個老頭子瞪的我都要起雞皮疙瘩了。」Jim說，「說不定他愛上我了，」他擠眉弄眼的說，「你知道，因為我長得太可愛了。」

 

不，是因為你太吵了。Chekov在心裡默默的回道。

 

「我認為是因為你上次進入教室時所發出的聲音比平常人高出了1.75倍，那讓教授感到不滿。」Spock回答。Chekov在心底瘋狂的附和，他上次整個被嚇醒啊！

 

「噢，Spock，你就承認我長得很可愛會怎麼樣。」Jim抱怨。

 

「瓦肯並不會覺得生物『可愛』。」Spock說，一邊推開教室的門，讓Jim先走進去，然後開著門等Chekov。

 

「謝謝。」Chekov小跑步到門邊，對著對方道謝，然後自己伸出手撐著門板。

 

Spock對他頷首，然後跟著Jim一起走下台階。

 

「跟我一起坐後面吧，Spock。」Jim說，乾淨的嗓音在早晨昏昏欲睡的教室裡顯得格外的清澈。

 

「坐在教室的後排，前排的學生對於學習的影響將會提高17.5%。」Spock回答。

那個數字究竟是怎麼來的？Chekov在小心翼翼 (有鑑於上一次教授對於Jim的反應，他認為他還是小心一點好) 的關上門時，一邊懷疑的想。

 

「拜託，你在囉嗦我以後就不跟你一起坐了。」Jim抱怨，直接轉進其中一排坐位，然後對著Spock招手，「來嘛，跟我一起坐。我們是朋友啊，朋友就是要坐在一起上課。」

 

「瓦肯不交朋友。」Spock說，但還是在Jim身邊的坐位坐了下來。

 

「他們是怎麼說的，嗯，在羅馬的時候，就要像個羅馬人一樣。」Jim說，掏出自己的PADD。

 

「這裡是星艦學院。」Spock疑惑的看著Jim。

 

Jim笑起來，「那是個古老的諺語，意思是入鄉隨俗。」

 

「你的說法，並無謬誤，入鄉隨俗是符合邏輯的舉動。」Spock回答。

 

Chekov在他們倆人的身後坐下來。

 

※

 

Jim一整堂課都在試圖騷擾Spock。Chekov坐在兩人後面，覺得這兩個人肯定有仇，至少Jim看起來非常的以戲弄Spock為樂。

 

剛開始的時候，Jim還沒有這麼過份，僅是默默的往Spock的方向靠近，像是把手撐在兩人位置中間的扶手上什麼的。然後，在發現Spock仍是專注的寫著筆記，並沒有任何反抗後，他的距離越拉越近，近的遠遠的超過正常的私人距離。事實上，上課後的一個小時，就在教授正在講解著神經電位在不同星系種族間運作的差異性時，Jim幾乎是貼到Spock身上去了，就連情侶間的親密距離都望塵莫及。

 

Spock默默的往反方向坐過去了一些，避開往自己身上貼近的人。而Jim則再接再厲，幾乎整個上半身都跨過了扶手，在Spock的位置上。Chekov甚至懷疑著若不是兩人中間隔著扶手和被打開的桌子，Jim說不定會直接貼到Spock身上。

 

到了最後，兩人呈現著一種極度可笑的姿勢。Spock貼著反方向的椅子邊緣，坐姿筆挺，手上還在迅速的在PADD上輸入著信息，而Jim則撐著椅子中間的扶手，整個人幾乎是倒在那個扶手上，像是一灘爛泥，和旁邊坐姿筆挺的瓦肯人成為巨大的反差。

 

「Jim，你的坐姿將會對於我的專注力有所影響，」課間休息的時候，Spock這樣對著Jim說，「如果可以，我希望你不要將你身上大部分的重量都支撐在我們中間的扶手上。」

 

Jim轉了轉眼珠子，「可以啊。」他爽快的說，「我會乖乖的坐在我的位置上。」

 

「那將是令人滿意的。」Spock回答。

 

但當休息時間結束，繼續上課的時候，Chekov就發現Jim完全沒有悔改的意思。因為他雖然乖乖的坐在自己的位置上，坐姿也像一名星艦學院的學生該有的樣子一樣的筆挺，他卻不斷的伸出手指戳著Spock。

 

第一次的時候，Spock非常明顯的僵住了，停下輸入筆記的動作，轉過頭譴責的看了Jim一眼。Jim咧咧嘴，露出一個無辜的笑容，所以誤以為對方是不小心的Spock又轉過頭去繼續著自己之前的動作，但他的肢體語言仍然透露著僵硬。

 

然後，就在過了幾分鐘後，Spock的身體逐漸放鬆下來，Jim又會在對方再度專注於課堂上的時候，再度不小心碰到對方的身體，讓Spock再次僵硬起來，然後在Spock沒有注意到的時候露出無聲的笑容。

 

Chekov一邊看著兩人陷入這莫名其妙的循環，一邊在PADD上寫下幾點比較重要的筆記，然後想著。

 

這兩個人不是有著什麼深仇大恨，就是感情很好。


	4. Lecture #4 瓦肯人從不遲到

第四堂課，Chekov進到教室的時候，Spock已經坐在上次那個位子上了，但Jim還沒有來。

 

Chekov現在已經知道那個人類的全名叫做James Kirk，Jim是他的暱稱，是星際艦隊那個傳奇性的George Kirk艦長和女軍官Winona Kirk的兒子。有這樣強而有力的父母撐腰，怪不得他在得罪了教授後還表現的像在自家一樣愜意。

 

「而且他還有一名上將教父！」Sulu在知道了Kirk的事情後，曾經如此激動的補充。

 

而Spock的身分，跟Kirk比起來，也毫不遜色。他的父親是瓦肯第一位駐地球的大使，而他的母親則曾經是一名教師，在與Spock的父親結婚後一同回到瓦肯生活。謠傳他高分錄取了瓦肯科學研究院，卻因為將來要繼承父職，而選擇了星艦學院，體驗地球的生活。

 

事實上，當他告訴Sulu自己和這兩個人同一堂課的時候，Sulu幾乎要尖叫了。

 

那時候他剛剛洗過澡，頂著一頭濕漉漉的頭髮，盤腿坐在自己的床上。Sulu則坐在書桌前，看著某種看起來像是星圖的東西。

 

「你知道學院裡有一個叫Spock的瓦肯人嗎？」他拿著一條毛巾，一邊擦著頭，一邊問。

 

「知道啊。」Sulu的視線仍然盯著那張星圖，心不在焉的回答，「他很有名，怎麼了？」

 

「他在我們班上。」

 

Sulu猛的轉過頭來，速度快到Chekov有一度認為他會扭傷自己的脖子，「你說什麼？」

 

一向泰山崩於前而面不改色的室友這樣大的反應嚇到了他，他呆呆的重覆，「我說Spock，那個瓦肯人，在我的外星生物學班上。」

 

Sulu皺起眉，「那是不可能的，Spock已經是三年級生了。謠言說他今年就會畢業，他怎麼可能會在現在拿低年級的課？」

 

「是真的，我聽到別人叫他Spock，他身邊常常跟著的那個人類，叫Jim的。」

 

「Jim？」Sulu想了一下，然後突然間像是想到了什麼一樣，「他是不是金頭髮，藍眼睛？」

 

Chekov點點頭。

 

「James Kirk？『那個』James Kirk？『那個』Pike上將的教子？」Sulu站起來，早已被他遺忘到九霄雲外的星圖因為他的動作無力的飄落在地，「你跟Spock和Kirk同班，而你居然現在才告訴我？」他不敢置信的說。

 

畏於對方的氣勢，Chekov縮了縮脖子，「他們很有名？」

 

「有名？你瘋了嗎？整間學院沒有人不知道Spock和James Kirk。」Sulu誇張的揮舞著自己的手，「他們的事蹟早就傳遍了整間學院！」

 

於是，Chekov就這樣在呆滯中聽完了Spock和Kirk的傳奇故事，包括他們轟轟烈烈的第一次見面 — 在某個星系倫理學的辯論會上吵得不可開交，辯答的速度快到連教授都跟不上，而他們甚至不是負責辯答的兩方，只是聽眾 — 一直到兩人在各自的領域獨占鰲頭，甚至還未畢業就已經因為優異的表現獲授上尉(Lieutenant)官階。

 

所以他們真的有仇囉？Chekov有點懷疑的想著。又或者只是Kirk單方面的想找Spock碴？

 

「上個學期快結束的時候，他們參與了一項任務，誰也不知道具體到底發生了什麼事，只知道他們兩個就這樣消失了好幾周，回來的時候在醫護室裡躺了好幾天，」Sulu說，擰著眉不知道在想什麼，「然後後來他們就升為少校了(Lieutenant commander)，那是少數『非常』優秀的學員才能有的殊榮。」

 

雖然Sulu的語氣聽起來真的非常的欽佩兩人的豐功偉業，不過Chekov認為Sulu最在意的還是Kirk是Pike上將的教子這件事情。為了某些不知名的原因，Sulu非常的崇拜Pike上將，事實上，若不是Pike上將是Sulu積極爭取到的那場模擬實驗的發起人，他覺得Sulu可能連看都不會看那場實驗一眼。

 

「可是，我以為學員能參與的任務都是公開的？」Chekov懷疑的問，雖然他更想問的是Sulu究竟為什麼這麼崇拜Pike上將這件事，不過他懷疑Sulu會告訴他。

 

「通常來說是的。」Sulu說，看起來有些嚴肅，「所以才奇怪，因為誰也不知道究竟發生了什麼，只知道跟他們一起去的人都死了，而他們是唯二活著回來的人。」

 

Chekov嚥了嚥口水。

 

「從那次之後，Kirk就開始纏著Spock。」Sulu繼續說，「所有的人都在說是因為那次任務的關係，所以Spock才容忍著Kirk，Spock實際上討厭Kirk討厭的要死，」他頓了一下，然後不屑撇了撇嘴，「不過我認為事實正好相反，依瓦肯人那種硬梆梆的個性，要是真的討厭，早就用邏輯把Kirk凍到Delta Vega的冰天雪地去了，哪裡還會由著他纏著自己。」

 

他想了一下，然後又補了一句，「最奇怪的是Kirk在那之後雖然仍然到處與人調情，但是誰也沒真正上過他的床。在那次的事件之前，他可是公認的宇宙種馬！」

 

Chekov有點困惑Kirk是否到處與人調情，究竟與Spock有什麼關係。他完全無法理解Sulu為什麼要這麼說，不過聽Sulu說了大半夜學院秘辛的下場就是 — 他睡過頭了！

 

當他匆匆忙忙的衝進教室的時候，還差幾分鐘就要上課了。

 

Chekov小跑步的跑到自己上次的座位坐下，快速的登入學院的網站，然後才開始研究起自己前方的瓦肯人 — 那個他們昨天討論的對象之一。沒有了Kirk，Spock看起來就跟正常的瓦肯人一樣，冰冷、疏離、有禮，就像教科書上的範例所描述的那般。且雖然沒有言明，但他的周遭似乎散發著一種疏離的氣息，讓他周圍的幾個位子全都沒有坐人。

 

台上的教授叨叨絮絮的開始說起什麼，但Chekov根本沒有在聽。他不斷想著Sulu昨天晚上說的話，覺得也許就像Sulu說的，Spock並不是真的這麼討厭Kirk，畢竟Sulu很少有錯的時候。

 

心思一飄遠，台上教授的叨絮就開始變的催眠了起來。Chekov一邊撐著頭，一邊放任自己的心思不斷飄遠，覺得開始有些昏昏欲睡 — 他昨晚與Sulu聊得太晚，睡眠嚴重的不足。他的手指無意識的在PADD上打下幾個亂碼，眼皮越來越沉重。

 

……Spock到底是不是討厭Kirk……這堂課好像快要期中考了……Sulu讓自己下課後去實驗室找他吃飯……Kirk今天怎麼沒有來上課……也許吃完飯後可以跟Sulu去體育館運動……Sulu好像武術很不錯……船舶操縱課下周是不是要去模擬室練習？……駕駛台資源管理好像這周要發學期報告的題目？……晚餐他有點想吃漢堡，可是Sulu好像比較喜歡米飯……

 

就在Chekov的思緒介於漢堡/米飯和駕駛台資源管理的報告題目時，位於教室後方的門突然被人打開了。

 

即使對方並沒有特別的大力，門板的碰撞聲在安靜的教室裡仍是格外的引人注目。昏昏欲睡的Chekov嚇了一跳，反射性的回過頭，剛好看見他剛剛在想著為什麼沒有出現的人出現在教室門口。

 

Kirk站在教室的門口掃視了一下整間教室，然後露出了一個幾乎是燦爛的笑容，走到Spock旁邊的走道。

 

天花板的燈光折射在他身上，造成的陰影引起了瓦肯人的注意。坐姿筆挺的瓦肯人抬起頭，沉著的黑眸對上人類充滿活力的藍眸，然後沉默的把腳縮起來讓人類通過。

 

人類咧嘴一笑，然後大大方方的在瓦肯人身邊的空位坐下來。

 

短暫的插曲過後，Chekov又開始覺得眼皮沉重了起來。他一邊撐著頭，一邊強迫自己集中精神在講台上安多力人頭骨的全息影像上。

 

……安多力人的頭骨上有觸角……瓦肯人的耳朵是尖的……Spock真的討厭Kirk嗎……瓦肯人不是接觸型的心靈感應者嗎？Kirk怎麼看來一點都不擔心？……他好餓，昨天晚上跟Sulu聊太晚了，早上睡過頭來不及吃早餐……他好想吃布林餅……下課以後可以帶壽司去實驗室找Sulu……

 

就在Chekov徹底的趴在桌上睡著前，他腦海裡唯一打轉的，是下課後可以去買一份壽司滿足口腹之慾這件事。


	5. Lecture #5  瓦肯人不插手別人的事 (可是人類喜歡見義勇為)

第五堂課，一整堂課都非常的平靜。

 

Chekov已經逐漸習慣了金髮的人類上課時騷擾瓦肯人的舉動。在連續看了一個月後，一開始讓人感到驚訝的畫面似乎也沒有這麼令人詫異了。

 

所以，當他再次看見人類上課時試圖靠在瓦肯人身上的舉動，而瓦肯人只是冷靜的把人類黏在自己身上的部位拔掉時時，他只是見怪不怪的繼續聽著教授講解其他星系上近似於地球變溫動物人種的相似與相異處。

 

人類的適應程度在逆境中總是成長的特別的快，而他總是學的最快最好的那一個。

 

下了課後，他關掉自己的PADD，打算去實驗室找Sulu吃個午餐，然後回宿舍讀書。下一周就是期中考了，即使是天才也是需要唸書的，更別提他還有好幾份學期報告。

 

當他剛站起來，正心不在焉的打算離開教室的時候，一個高大的人影擋在了他的面前。

 

他順著那個擋在自己眼前胸膛看上去，只見一個身材粗壯的學員正雙手交叉於胸前，然後看著自己。

 

他嚥了嚥口水。

 

「我能幫上你什麼嗎？」

 

「是的，」那名身材粗壯的陌生學員揚起了一抹非常不懷好意的笑，「事實上，是很大的一個忙。」

 

Chekov快速的掃了教室一眼，教室的人已經走的差不多了，只剩幾個人在交談著邊往門口移動，連教授都已經利用教授專用的通道離開，他懷疑有任何人會注意到自己。

 

「是什麼忙？」他問，強迫自己露出一個笑容。

 

「下一周的期中考，」對方慢條斯理的說，「我要你在適當的時機把答案傳給我。」

 

果然！

 

Chekov在心中暗暗叫苦，他就知道通常這種看起來頭腦簡單，四肢發達的人攔住自己百分之百沒什麼好事。他迅速衡量著自己打贏對方的機率(但令人遺憾的，看起來非常的低，畢竟對方除了高了他兩顆頭，他的二頭肌也幾乎要比他的頭還大)，然後希望Sulu能快點注意到自己的遲到然後來找他(可是就算Sulu來了，又打的過這個人嗎？這人至少有兩百公分吧？)。

 

「我不認為這是一個好主意，」他倒退了一步，乾笑，「學院裡的規定非常的嚴格，要是被逮到了……」

 

「你確定你要拒絕我？」長的像大猩猩的人說，開始喀拉喀拉的折著自己的手指。

 

「我真的覺得……」Chekov徒勞無功的試圖與對方講道理。

 

「不知好歹！」

 

憤怒的大猩猩迅雷不及掩耳的抓起他的領子，把他整個人提了起來。Chekov下意識的閉起眼，等待著接下來的重擊。

 

什麼都沒有發生。

 

他困惑的睜開眼，只見對方掄起的拳頭停在半空中，奇異的顫抖著。

 

另外一隻手抓住了他的手腕。

 

下一瞬間，自己被揪著的領子就鬆開了。他掉到地上，扯了扯自己發疼的頸子。

 

「嘿，要打架找個跟你一樣年紀的打。」抓著對方的手的Kirk笑著說，但他雖然是笑著的，眼底卻一點笑意也沒有。

 

那畫面莫名的詭異。Kirk本身並不矮，身形看起來也很結實，但是在那長的像大猩猩的學員面前，看起來硬生生的矮了一個頭。

 

可是他卻抓住對方的手。那畫面簡直就像是小孩子跟初中生打架，還佔了上風這樣奇怪。

 

「你…」對方試圖抽掉自己的手，卻在發現自己掙脫不開對方後，氣的脹紅了臉，惱羞成怒的說，「放手，Kirk。」

 

「偏不。」Kirk皮皮的說。

 

「你這個狗娘養……」那人還沒說完，整個人倏地癱軟了下去，重重的摔在階梯上，Chekov甚至能聽到一聲頭撞擊在階梯上令人不太舒服的悶響。

 

從他後面突然冒出來的Spock優雅的收回了自己的手。

 

「嘿，你又跟我搶架打了。」Kirk半真半假的抱怨。

 

「否定的，Jim。」Spock冷靜的回答，語氣仍是平靜無波的，彷彿適才用神經掐弄昏一名學員的人不是他，「我僅是，避免那名學員犯下更多的錯誤。」

 

他拿起自己的PADD，修長的手指快速的在上面輸入了些什麼。

 

「你在幹嘛？」Jim好奇的湊上前去。

 

「通知醫護室與校園警衛。」Spock仍然垂著眸，在自己的PADD上輸入字符，然後抬起頭，看著Chekov，「對於今天的事件，我將會提交一份正式的報告，確認此名學員受到應有的懲處。你無須再擔心此事。」

 

Chekov感激的點點頭。如果不是他們兩個，恐怕要被送去醫護室的人就是他了。

 

「唉，真無聊。」Kirk大大的嘆了一聲，右手勾上Spock的肩頭，「下次別再搶我的架了，小尖。」

 

「在學院中打架是違反規範的。」Spock冷靜的撥掉對方放在自己肩頭的手。

 

「規定本來就是拿來打破用的。」Kirk說，看起來不是很在意自己被拒絕的舉動，然後對著Chekov說，「快去找你的朋友吧，期末考的時候會有很多人壓力大的喪失理智，」他說，瞥了眼仍然躺在地上昏迷的人，「尤其是這種光長力氣不長腦袋的，真不知道他們怎麼考進來的。」

 

語罷，他跨開長腿開始往外走，然後繼續跟走在他旁邊的Spock抱怨，「我們上次出任務的時候，你也搶了我的架，那時候我們可不在學院裡。」

 

Spock回了什麼，Chekov沒有聽清楚。兩人的聲音隨著他們的遠去變得越來越小，他只看見Kirk挑了一下眉，然後開始哈哈大笑，又再次把手搭到Spock肩上。

 

Spock再度拔掉對方的手。

 

Chekov收好自己的東西，決定快點去實驗室找Sulu。

 

要期中考的學院好可怕。


	6. Lecture #6 期中考

學院的期中考相較於其它僅專注於學術研究的學院，要早了一個禮拜。這是因為相較於純理論，學院更傾向於實際的應用。

 

在太空中，僅靠著理論可沒法讓人活著回家，實際應用才行。

 

於是，緊接著期中考，將會是為期整整兩周的模擬訓練。這段時間，學員將會面對與其所選修的課程相應對的模擬測試，而他們將必須在不同的模擬情況下應用所學、突破困境。

 

當然，這些測試也將會列入期末的評分標準裡。

 

星期六下午，Chekov和Sulu坐在學院的食堂裡，一同為了期中考做準備。與他們同桌的還有與Sulu同期的女性學員Uhura。

 

並不是說他們的課有所重疊什麼的 — Sulu是專攻星艦操控的，而Uhura則是語言學系的 — 但在壓力下能與朋友一同讀書總是能令人感到欣慰。

 

Chekov點開了自己的PADD裡外星生物學的筆記，屬於其他星系物種的解剖圖出現在畫面上，密密麻麻的小字標註著與人類截然不同的運作系統。

 

並不是說他背不住那些神經線路與大腦的位置，但當相同的線路與大腦區塊分割成數十種不同的組合時，那才是真正麻煩的地方。

 

他嘆了口氣，開始小聲的低誦著那些線路，然後扳著手指默背著，不時偷瞄PADD上的筆記已確定自己沒有記錯。

 

他苦惱的模樣引起了Uhura的注意，她把視線從自己的PADD上抬起，然後好奇的看著Chekov。

 

「你在背什麼？」

 

Chekov正卡在與恐懼相互作用的大腦區塊上，他苦著臉，思索著那個剛剛才看過的字究竟應該被放在圖片上的哪一個位置。

 

看在老天的份上，他已經開始搞混那些看起來都很像的單字了。

 

「外星生物學。」坐在旁邊的Sulu替Chekov回答道，有鑒於對方正忙著 — 套句生物學教授會說的話，提取記憶。

 

Uhura微微向前傾，看了眼Chekov的PADD，然後伸出一隻手指，在大腦的橫切圖上的某一點按了一下，PADD立刻跳出正確的解答。

 

Chekov崇拜的看著Uhura，「泥也學過歪星生物學嗎？」

 

Uhura搖搖頭，「不，」她說，「只是那個字在希臘的字源裡代表的是長的像杏仁的，」她指了指她剛剛按的區塊，小小的區塊果然看起來像是一顆小小的杏仁。

 

Chekov從來沒以想過那些單字還有其它的涵意，但是話又說回來，希臘字根？語言學系需要狩獵的文字範圍遠比他所想的還要廣。

 

他在心中小小的慶幸自己當初選擇了航行系，而非是語言學系，不然他恐怕會比現在更感到困惑。

 

「說到外星生物學，」Sulu說，「Pavel與Kirk和Spock同班。」

 

Uhura語意不明的哼了一聲，「是嗎。」她說。

 

「Nyota很討厭Kirk。」Sulu替Chekov解惑。

 

「只要他不要一直打探我的名字。」Uhura說。

 

「Kirk一年級的時候在酒吧裡遇到了Nyota，然後就一直纏著Nyota，想讓Nyota做他的女朋友。」Sulu說，「不過自從他跟Spock槓上後，就改纏Spock了。」他聳聳肩，「本來只是不斷的找Spock麻煩，但自從去年的任務後，他現在幾乎是24/7的纏著Spock。」

 

「塔想要Spock做塔的女盆友嗎？」Chekov天真無邪的問。

 

「怎麼可能，」Sulu失笑，「Spock是男的啊。」他說，伸手撓亂對方一頭的卷髮，「應該只是英雄惜英雄吧，畢竟Kirk的表現非常的優秀，想找到齊鼓相當的朋友是很困難的。」

 

「交朋友也得看對方是否願意。」Uhura說，對於對方死纏爛打的行為感到反感。

 

「我們可以加入你們嗎？」一個突兀的嗓音插入他們的對話。聊的起勁的三人順著聲音的來源看過去，發現他們剛剛討論的對象就站在桌子旁邊，笑咪咪的看著他們，旁邊還站著一名毫無表情的瓦肯人。

 

Sulu立刻站了起來，身體反射性的立正站好，「是的，長官。」

 

Uhura可能因為是女士，比較善於隱瞞心緒，所以她仍是坐在原位，僅是睫毛抽動了一下。而Chekov，他還太年輕了，根本搞不清楚狀況，只是茫然的看著眼前。

 

「別這麼多禮，」Kirk仍然是笑瞇瞇的，拉著Spock在Uhura旁邊坐了下來，「在這裡我們都是學員，不需要談論官階。」

 

Sulu僵硬的坐了下來，被上級長官逮到談論對方的八卦讓他感到有些不自在，「是的。」

 

Uhura將自己的東西往桌緣移去一些，給Kirk和Spock騰出位置。

 

「謝啦，」Kirk爽朗的說，轉過頭看著Uhura，才終於看清楚坐在自己身邊的人是誰，「喔，是妳啊，沒有名字女士，」他笑嘻嘻的說，「準備好要告訴我名字了嗎？」

 

Uhura再度抽動了睫毛，「不。」她乾淨俐落的拒絕。

 

「哎呀，真是令人失望。」Kirk說，但是看起來毫不在意，他把視線轉向Chekov，「所以，Chekov，你複習的怎麼樣啊？」Kirk在桌上用手撐著自己的頰，看著Chekov，「那人還有再找你麻煩嗎？」

 

Chekov搖搖頭，事實上，他後來根本連見都沒見過那名學員，「沒有。」

 

「等等，你被人找麻煩？」顧不上打斷上級說話是違反規範的，Sulu抓著Chekov的胳膊，一雙黑眸擔憂的上下檢視著對方，似乎是想找出某些不存在的傷口，「你怎麼沒有告訴我？」

 

「塔悶幫窩乾走了塔。」Chekov說，「窩沒有受傷，所以相說不中要。」

 

「你還是應該要告訴我，」Sulu看起來不太高興，他臉上開始浮現誘哄的表情，「乖，Pavel，告訴我他是誰。」

 

Chekov瑟縮了一下，臉紅了。

 

「該名學員已經被退學了。」Spock突然說。

 

「什麼？」Kirk看起來嚇了一跳，「為什麼？」

 

「在我提交了報告後，倫理監察會認為取消該名學員的學籍是符合邏輯的選擇。」

 

「他們太小題大作了，」Kirk擰眉，「他不過是恐嚇同學而已。」

 

「還有公然侮辱上級長官。」Spock補充。

 

「但還是太奇怪了，」Kirk說，仍然覺得有些什麼不對勁，「我不過是個少校，侮辱我算不上什麼大罪。」

 

「他侮辱了你的母親，Jim。」Spock波瀾不經的回答，「考慮公然侮辱一名准將最高刑罰將會被送上軍事法庭，學院對於該學員的懲罰可以說是相對輕微的。」

 

「他有侮辱我媽？」Kirk懷疑的問，「我怎麼一點印象也沒有？」

 

「者個窩知道，塔說泥是狗娘央的。」Ckekov連忙補充，把自己的注意力從Sulu身上拉開。

 

Kirk的眼睛好像睜的大了些，「這樣都可以？」

 

Spock僅是垂下眸，看著自己的PADD上新彈出的訊息，「一切都是符合邏輯的。」

 

所有的人都安靜了下來，繼續手頭上的事。Chekov環首看了下自己的四周，坐在自己對面的Nyota在耳中塞進了一個耳機，開始分析PADD上所播放的音源；Kirk也安靜了下來，看著自己的PADD，不時伸手偷戳坐在他旁邊的Spock；Spock一邊快速的回答PADD上的訊息，一邊不時的伸手阻止一旁的人類；而Hikaru，已經不再是剛才那個誘哄孩子吃糖的溫柔表情，面無表情的看起來有些可怕。

 

Chekov打了一個冷顫，突然間覺得自己到了不得了的地方。


	7. Lecture #7 瓦肯人不會生氣

Chekov走進學院附設的醫護室裡，覺得身上的擦傷隱隱作痛。模擬訓練室的擬真程度高得令人驚訝。剛剛在訓練室裡，舵手沒有掌握好角度，讓他們不僅僅迎頭撞上漂浮的碎石，撞擊的力道更是讓艦橋上所有的學員都飛了出去。

 

Chekov撞到了前面的控制台，腰腹撞上工作臺的瞬間，他覺得自己的午餐都快吐出來了。他一手撫上隱隱做疼的腹部，一邊哀怨的想，他明明繪製好了星圖，為什麼那個舵手沒有辦法完美的執行他所設定的路線？

 

如果是Hikaru，肯定不會犯這種低級的錯誤的。他曾經在實驗室裡看過Hikaru掌舵，精準的程度比他今天所配合的學員要高出了一倍不止。

 

感應到他的存在，醫護室的大門無聲的在他的面前滑開。裡頭亂糟糟的，穿著醫療部門配給的白色制服的醫療人員忙碌的跑來跑去，裡頭傷患疼痛的呻吟此起彼伏。

 

看來因為模擬訓練而受傷的不只他一個倒楣鬼。

 

Chekov走進醫護室，一名護士發現了他，隨手指了一張空著的床，又匆匆忙忙的捧著手上的醫療器材離去。Ckekov走向那張床，途中驚訝的發現了一張熟識的面孔。

 

Kirk坐在一張生物床上，臉上滿是擦傷，身上金色的指揮服破損的很是厲害，就連裡頭黑色的底衫也破了好幾個洞，隱約可以看見裡頭肌肉的線條和滲出的血絲。

 

「咦，嗨，Pavel。」發現Chekov，Kirk咧起嘴笑道，即使因為鼻青臉腫而讓他的笑容有些扭曲。

 

他們兩人已經將近兩周沒見了。在模擬訓練期間，所有的課程都會暫停，因為每一名學員所選修的課程不同，所以每名學員所參與的訓練都是由電腦自動排序的。

 

旁邊一名醫生模樣的男人拿著手上的無針注射器往坐在床上的狼狽男人的脖子上狠狠的扎了一下，力到大的讓Chekov不自覺的跟著縮起自己的脖子。

 

「哎喲，」Kirk叫了一聲，轉過頭譴責的看著自己身旁的醫生，「Bones，那樣很疼！」

 

被稱呼為Bones的醫生看起來絲毫沒有歉意，反而是有些暴躁的低吼，「該死的，Jim，誰叫你總是增加我的工作量。」他怒瞪著Kirk，「綠血妖精這次怎麼沒攔著你搗亂？」

 

Kirk的手在對方的手離開自己的脖子後，反射性的摸上疼痛的地方，「實驗出了問題，Spock被叫去支援了。」

 

「所以你就把自己搞成這副德性，哈。」醫生冷哼，把手上的注射器扔回拖盤裡，然後對著Ckekov喚道，「你，過來，哪裡不舒服？」

 

Chekov看了一下左右，悲慘的發現對方確實是在叫著自己。他苦著臉走上前，這個醫生好可怕，他不想要給他檢查。

 

「肚子。」他小聲的說，事實上，他是全身上下都在痛，但求生的本能讓他決定說的保守一些好。

 

醫生再度哼了一聲，「少來了，你們這些新進的學員就喜歡裝英雄。」他粗魯的把Chekov翻來覆去的檢查了一遍，「這次又是哪個笨蛋撞到隕石群了？」

 

醫生的手按上Chekov的肚子，Chekov立刻反射性的嘶了一聲，醫生咕噥著什麼，然後把Chekov按上Kirk坐著的生物床。

 

「你乖乖的待在這裡，」他說，拿起床頭櫃的拖盤，然後瞪了Kirk一眼，「你也是，在我去拿再生儀的時候安份一點。」

 

「知道了，Bones。」Kirk笑嘻嘻的回答。

 

在醫生離開以後，Chekov才終於有機會跟Kirk好好的說話，「嗨，Mr. Kirk。」Chekov說，「很久不見了。」

 

「叫我Jim就好。」Kirk微笑的說，臉上的笑意沒有因為身上的狼狽而減弱絲毫。

 

「Jim。」Chekov重複，臉上也跟著浮現一抹微笑。學院的人總是把他當小孩子看待，進入學院將近兩個月，他總共也就交到這麼幾個朋友，不多，但都是真心誠意的待他好。

 

如今，似乎又多了一名。

 

「別在意Bones，」注意到Chekov仍是警戒的看著醫生離開的方向，Kirk說，為自己的好友解釋，「他是嘴巴壞了一點，但是個好人，醫術也挺不錯的。」

 

Chekov受教的點點頭。剛剛那名醫生一眼就診斷出了他的受傷原因，他相信對方的醫術確實是十分的精湛。

 

兩人有一搭沒一搭的聊起來，Chekov告訴了Kirk自己受傷的原因是因為舵手沒有控制好飛船，而Kirk則說自己是在模擬的紅色警戒的時候為了修復飛船而把自己弄成這副德性。

 

就在Jim開始抱怨Bones (Chekov現在已經知道了對方叫做McCoy)總是很粗魯的把無針注射器戳進他的脖子時，瓦肯人平靜無波的嗓音從Kirk的身後傳來。

 

「Jim，Dr. McCoy告知我你在模擬訓練時受到了物理傷害。」

 

Kirk轉過頭，看見Spock身上穿著藍色的科學官制服，正將雙手覆於身後，站姿筆挺的站在生物床邊。

 

Spock看著對方狼狽的樣子，挑起了一邊的眉，「你是否無恙？」

 

剛剛還在興致勃勃的大聲抱怨著自己室友的男人僵了一下，然後開始乾笑，「當然沒事，Bones太大驚小怪了。」

 

Spock臉上的表情仍然是一貫的面無表情，不過Chekov隱約覺得對方在生氣，「做為一名指揮官，」Spock冷靜的指出，「在輪機部門發生故障時離開艦橋進行搶修行為是不合邏輯的。」

 

「會嗎？」Kirk仍在乾笑，藍色的眼珠子開始骨碌骨碌的轉，「我認為很合邏輯啊，我們的維修人員那時候已經失去了意識，如果我不下去修的話，我們就要一頭栽進克林貢人的艦隊了。」

 

Spock沉默了一下，然後開口，「根據你過往的行為，」他說，「我推算有87.95%的機率，你選擇了不顧自身安全，卻最快速有效的維修方式。」

 

「有用就好了。」Kirk試著讓自己看起來盡可能的無辜，「多數人的利益比少數人的要來的重要，不是嗎？」

 

Spock的臉仍然面無表情，但是Chekov卻覺得心中的警鈴開始大做，他開始四下搜索著逃生的路線，然後鬆了一口氣的看見醫生拿著真皮再生儀走了回來。

 

雖然醫生很可怕，但怎麼樣也比不上生氣的瓦肯人更可怕。再說，醫生在怎麼樣也不會突然爆走把你打個半死(應該吧？還是其實他會？)，或者是用神經掐把你弄暈。

 

看見Spock，醫生什麼也沒有說，只是扔了一個再生儀給Spock。瓦肯人毫不費力的接住了那台巴掌大的機器，然後開始修復著Kirk身上的傷口。

 

而McCoy則打開了另外一台，在Chekov身上掃著。

 

Chekov可以感覺到自己身上的傷口在機器所發出的光波下停止滲血，然後開始併攏。肌膚的再生讓他覺得有些癢癢的，忍不住動了動身子。

 

「別抓。」McCoy在他甚至還來不及動作前，就先他一步開口警告，「會癢是正常的，剛剛新生的肌膚還很脆弱，要給些時間完全恢復。」

 

Chekov受教的點點頭，但是身上正在癒合的傷口真的很癢，他實在忍不住。為了轉移注意力，他只好把視線轉向生物床上的另外一個病人。

 

Kirk正懶洋洋的倚在床頭，雙眼甚至愜意的閉了起來。Spock拿著手上的儀器，已經結束了Kirk滿是擦傷的臉，正修復著對方不斷滲著血的腰側。

 

那不大的傷口以肉眼可見的速度停止滲血，然後開始收攏，露出裡面線條好看的肌肉，僅有殘破的制服與其上頭的血絲證實著人類曾經受過傷的事實。

 

那畫面如此安適美好，簡直不像在醫院，而是午後的鄉村小屋。Chekov甚至可以看見Kirk在瓦肯人小心的擺弄下小小的打了一個呵欠，嘴角勾著的微笑就像是一隻慵懶的大貓。

 

Chekov幾乎是入迷的看著眼前的這一幕，幾乎忘了自己也是病患的其中一個，直到McCoy拍了拍他的肩膀，他才猛然的回過神，意識到自己並不是在觀賞什麼愛情片，而是在學院附設的醫護室裡，而他下午還有一場模擬測試要參加。

 

「好了，」McCoy說，「身上的擦傷不是什麼大事，已經全部都好了。肚子的瘀青可能會痛個兩三天，但退了就沒事了。」

 

Chekov跳下床，「謝謝。」他感激的說。

 

醫生揮揮手，轉身去檢查其他病床的病人。

 

Chekov轉過身，想要跟Kirk說再見，卻發現Kirk不知道什麼時候已經成為趴躺在生物床的姿勢，開始打起規律的呼嚕。

 

Spock伸出一隻手指，在唇上做了一個噤聲的動作，示意Chekov不要驚擾了生物床上已經陷入沉睡的人類，另外一隻手下的動作仍然不停。再生儀發出細微的嗡嗡聲，迅速的修復著人類背脊上的燙傷。

 

Chekov安靜的點點頭，然後對著Spock揮揮手，示意自己必須離開。Spock點點頭，然後繼續著手上的動作。

 

就在Chekov離開醫護室前，他最後看見的畫面，是瓦肯人將生物床上的薄被拉上人類肩頭的畫面。


	8. Lecture #8 瓦肯人不會鬧脾氣

為期兩周的模擬訓練結束後，一切的課程又回復了正常的時間表。

 

一大早，Chekov一走進外星生物學的教室，就差點被裡頭的低氣壓嚇的直接衝回宿舍裡。

 

與前幾天在醫護室裡所見到的融洽不同，Spock跟Kirk雖然仍是坐在一起，但兩人卻各做各的事，絲毫不理對方。

 

如果不是Spock是瓦肯人，而全宇宙都知道瓦肯人邏輯至上的話，Chekov幾乎可以肯定的說，他是在生Kirk的氣。

 

或者，套句人類的話來說，是氣炸了。

 

Chekov站在門口，遲疑的想著自己究竟該不該直接轉頭回宿舍。雖然上課很重要，但他並不認為自己求知的渴望有高到值得冒上自己小命的安危。

 

但天總是不從人願。

 

伸懶腰的Kirk發現了Chekov的存在，對著他揮了揮手，然後拍了拍自己旁邊的空位，「坐這裡，Pavel。」他說，臉上掛著燦爛的幾乎是有些刻意的笑容。

 

眼見著自己已經跑不掉了，Chekov認命的走到兩人坐著的那一排。

 

「日安，Mr. Chekov。」Spock在Chekov通過時平穩的說，聽起來與平常沒有任何不同，但是Chekov身上的每一跟寒毛都豎了起來，尖叫著警告他快點離開。

 

「早，Spock。」Chekov在最後一刻用理智控制住了自己，沒有轉身落荒而逃，然後通過Kirk，在Kirk旁邊的位置坐下。

 

「早安啊，Pavel。」Chekov一坐下來，Kirk便立刻轉向Chekov，一反常態的完全不理會左邊的Spock。Spock在他身後頓了一下，然後垂下眸，面無表情的掃視著自己的PADD。

 

一整堂課，Chekov都在後悔自己今天早上為什麼不賴床，又或者為什麼不在走進教室的那一瞬間聽從自己的直覺，轉身回宿舍。

 

但是不管他如何後悔，都改變不了他此刻坐在教室裡，旁邊還有兩顆看起來隨時都會爆炸的未爆彈的事實。

 

Kirk一整堂課都忽視著Spock，甚至連平常那些搞怪的小動作也沒有了。而Spock雖然看起來與平常無異，卻散發著比平時更低的氣壓，甚至幾次幾乎稱的上無理的指正了些許教授的錯誤。

 

教授一宣布下課，Spock便站了起來，拿起自己的PADD，然後從門口離開。

 

而整堂課都忽視著Spock的Kirk則氣的睜大了眼睛，開始洩恨似的把自己的東西粗魯的朝背包裡塞。

 

「Jim，」Chekov怯生生的問，「泥不去追塔嗎？塔看起來很生氣。」

 

「不要，」Kirk生氣的說，「那個尖耳朵的混蛋從我一告訴他我有任務就開始氣個沒完，這一次我絕對不妥協！」

 

「泥有任務？」Chekov隱約覺得自己好像抓住了問題的核心，「是奢麼央子的任務？」

 

Kirk擰眉，「我本來不應該告訴任何人的，」他說，但是憤怒顯然影響了他的理智，所以他還是告訴了Chekov，「人質救援。」

 

Chekov驚訝的瞪大了眼睛，「那很威險。」他說，「學生不應該參甲這種S級的任務。」

 

「那個尖耳朵的混蛋也是這樣說。」Kirk撇嘴，「我猜這裡最不合邏輯的就是我，對吧？」

 

「塔只是擔心泥。」Chekov說，「窩也是。」

 

「才怪，」Kirk翻了一個白眼，然後從座位上站了起來，朝著大門走去，Chekov連忙小跑步的跟上，「他只是覺得我是個不合邏輯又任性的混蛋。」他一字一句的說，腳下重重的踱著步，咬牙切齒。

 

「塔是瓦肯人。」Chekov說，「塔悶不會覺得任何人是渾蛋。」

 

「對，就因為他天殺的是個瓦肯人，」Kirk翻了一個白眼，「所以整天都將那愚蠢的邏輯掛在嘴上，有時候我真想把他的瀏海扯下來。」他說，「真不懂我怎麼會喜……」

 

他手上的PADD響起來，他低下頭，看了一下那個彈跳出來的訊息。

 

「奢麼？」對方的話硬生生的斷在那裡，導致Chekov沒有聽清楚對方說的最後一句。

 

「沒事。」Kirk洩氣的說，抹了抹臉，「是集合通知，我該回宿舍做準備了。你快去吃飯吧，Sulu在等你吧？」

 

再三確認對方好一些後，Chekov走向食堂，他已經有些遲到了。

 

※

 

下午，Chekov翹掉了自己的船舶操縱課，偷偷的溜到了船鄔。所有的穿梭機都停在這裡，只要有任務，船員們便必須在這裡集結完畢，然後搭乘穿梭機前往指派的星艦。

 

Chekov探頭探腦的在一排排的穿梭機中尋找著Kirk，他實在有些擔心對方。S級任務是異常危險的，就算是畢業生也會在經過審慎的評估後才加入。

 

那並沒有花費他太多的時間，他在穿過其中一台穿梭機時聽見了細微的爭執聲。

 

「該死的，我說過我必須要這麼做，你怎麼就聽不懂呢？」

 

Chekov順著Kirk的聲音看過去，看見穿梭機的後方，Kirk已經換上了鐵灰色的正式制服，幾乎是對著Spock低吼了。

 

意識到兩人在爭吵，Chekov立刻用架子擋住了自己，讓兩人看不見自己。

 

透過縫隙，他可以看見Kirk的臉因為憤怒而有些脹紅，但是他看不見Spock的表情，因為對方正背對著自己。

 

「Jim，你現在正被你的情感影響。」Spock說，語氣聽起來很平靜。

 

那句話更是激怒了Kirk，他站直了自己的身體，僵硬的說，「是，我確實是感情用事，但那是Chris的女兒，姑且不論一名將軍的女兒被脅持對於聯邦有多麼糟糕，她畢竟是我從小看著長大的。」他冷笑，「我與你不一樣，我有感覺，我沒有辦法坐視著讓那個女孩身陷危險。」

 

「你對於瓦肯人的論述是錯誤的，」Spock說，語氣仍就是平靜無波的，「瓦肯人並非沒有感情，而僅是不讓感情控制我們。」

 

「是，你們邏輯至上。」Kirk說，直勾勾的望進自己朋友平靜的眸子裡。就是那雙眸子，讓他在最絕望的時候相信他們真的可以活下來；就是那雙眸子，讓他發現原來世間真的存在著屬於他父母間的那種情感，那種直到愛上了那個對的人，才猛然驚覺自己之前彷彿從未真正愛過。他覺得自己的怒火降了下來，然後停頓、秉住氣息，有一個問題，他必須要知道答案，「告訴我，Spock，那天你為什麼要衝出來？那顆星球的重力是地球的五倍，即使對於瓦肯人也非常的辛苦，身為地球人的我更是沒有逃脫的可能。你為什麼要回來救我？為什麼不讓我死在那裡？」

 

他藍色的眼睛彷彿深潭，Spock覺得自己會就此溺斃，「那是……符合邏輯的。」他恍若夢囈的說，「生物的本能是求生，我在能力所及的情況下，挽救我船員的性命，是合乎邏輯的。」

 

「不，你在說謊。」Kirk說，「獨自逃生，你的生還機率會大得多。就算你說的是真的，也不該是我，我當時不是離你最近的，甚至是船員裡資歷最低的。」他看著Spock，執意要得到一個答案，「我的存活率是最低的，Spock，告訴我，為什麼是我？你為什麼回來救我？」

 

「Jim……」Spock低喃著對方的名字，但Kirk不肯放過他，他逼近眼前的瓦肯人，眸中滿是懇求。

 

「告訴我，Spock，」他說，「你是否跟我的感覺一樣？你愛我嗎？」

 

「我……」生平第一次，Spock感覺到自己的大腦沒有辦法正常的運作，他睜睜的看著逼近自己的人類，一個字也說不出口。

 

「拜託，告訴我，」Kirk小聲的說，因為兩人的貼近，Spock幾乎可以感覺到對方說話時吐出的氣息，「給我一個答案。」

 

即使面前的人類努力的揚起像平常一樣自信的微笑，但Spock仍然是敏銳的發現了對方眼中的不安。他的心一窒，突然間意識到了自己過去對於眼前人類的容忍究竟是為了什麼。

 

不單單是因為那場任務只有他們兩人活著回來；又或者是他們在冰天雪地裡相互支持著渡過了整整四天，才撐到援救到來；也不是因為他確實享受著與Kirk交談時對方的妙語如珠，或是兩人在宿舍裡一同下著三維象棋時的旗鼓相當。而是他確確實實的對著眼前的人類有著比友誼更多的情感。

 

所以他容忍著人類幾乎是胡鬧的舉動，在人類再次惹麻煩時不合邏輯的把自己也牽涉進去，因為他喜歡看人類自信的幾乎是張狂的笑容，而他想做那個把更多笑容堆在對方臉上的人。

 

但如今，那總是自信的幾乎張狂的人類卻如此不安，為了他。

 

「Spock？」遲遲等不到回答，人類的笑容開始一點一滴的暗淡下去，他抹了抹臉，揣緊了自己手中的帽子，「算了，當我沒說。」他說，臉上的笑容有些勉強，「我該走了，穿梭機就快要出發了。」

 

「假裝沒有這番對話，將是不合邏輯的。」Spock說，瓦肯原始的野性控制了他，他伸出手摁住對方的腦袋，在對方的唇上印下溫潤的吻。

 

「Jim……」他嘆息，右手的指尖插入人類的金髮裡，左手探上對方的指尖，溫柔的摩娑著對方的指腹，「Ashayam。」

 

大量的多巴胺讓他感到微醺，他擁著金髮的人類，覺得終於找到長久以來佚失的碎片。原始的野性在他的腦海中咆哮，尖叫著要更多，翻滾著渴望連結。沒有連結的瓦肯人是危險的，擁著一直渴望被連結的對象的瓦肯人更是極度危險。

 

Spock的舉動讓Kirk愣了好幾秒，但他很快的就反應過來，更熱烈的回吻上對方，「噢，Spock。」他說，臉上滿是燦爛的傻笑。

 

「是的，Jim。」Spock困難的說，兩人交纏的唇舌讓他有些發音上的困難，而他徒勞無功的試圖用理智控制自己。

 

Kirk吃吃的笑著，不斷的加深那個吻，讓Spock很快的放棄掙扎，把自己更加壓向金髮的人類，貪婪的吸吮著人類口腔中的氣息。

 

船鄔的廣播卻開始做起了最後的廣播。

 

Kirk戀戀不捨的分開了兩人，看著那個幾個小時前還讓他氣得要死的尖耳朵混蛋變成眼前這個滿臉綠意的尖耳朵甜心，然後溫柔的看著對方。

 

「我真的該走了。」他啄了啄對方的唇，「等我回來，小尖。」他說，臉上仍是笑容。

 

「別去。」理智一點一滴的回到瓦肯人的腦袋，Spock反手抓住對方的胳膊，懇求的說，「這個任務，即使是對於你的能力，也太危險了。」

 

「對我有些信心，好嗎？」Kirk微笑，藍色的眸中滿是溫柔，「最多一周，我一定會回來。」

 

他調皮的在Spock的頰上印上最後一個吻，「我愛你。」他在對方的耳側輕聲說。

 

語罷，他轉過身，小跑步的跑向他將要搭乘的那台穿梭機，而Spock站在原地，怔怔的看著對方離開的背影，收緊了自己的拳。

 

「我心亦然。」

 

Chekov轉過身，沒有驚擾到對方，悄悄的離開。

 

他想，也許給對方適度的空間將是符合邏輯的。


	9. Lecture #9 瓦肯人從不缺席

開學後的第十周，Spock和Kirk都沒有來上課。

 

Chekov坐在椅子上，看向一旁。兩人平常坐的位置坐了其它他不認識的學員，覺得有些寂寞。

 

Pike將軍的女兒三天前晚上被安全的送回來了，當然，是秘密的，而Kirk則被送進了醫護室。

 

Spock是對的，S級的任務確實很危險，即使是以Kirk出眾的能力，也未免有力有不逮的時候。

 

值得慶幸的是Kirk傷的不重，幾處被相位槍打中的地方都避開了要害，右手的骨頭有些移位與骨裂，但是幸運的沒有完全斷裂，在手術後只需靜養一陣子就可以完全恢復。

 

而他至今仍然安份的呆在病床上的原因是因為除了骨頭以外，大量拉傷的肌肉需要大量的休息才可以恢復，在某些層面來說，比裂了的骨頭更加棘手。

 

或者套句醫生的話，剛好讓那臭小子乖乖的待在床上靜養。

 

Chekov趁著休息的時間去過醫護室幾次，但每次總是不能待的太久。醫生對於Kirk的訪客意外的限制，不過Chekov私底下聽到護士說是因為前天Pike將軍的女兒前來探望Kirk時，曾經說過要嫁給Kirk的話，那讓Spock勃然大怒，差點把好不容易才救回來的人質掐死在門板上，在這之前醫生其實很歡迎訪客，畢竟在沒有訪客的情況下要讓Kirk乖乖的待在病床上根本就是不可能的事。

 

但仍然，大量拉傷的肌肉讓Kirk在大部分的時間都在睡眠。受傷後，身體總是需要更多的睡眠來修復那些傷口，所以也讓人難得的看到Kirk安靜的一面。

 

而且現在醫生也不需要靠著訪客看管著Kirk，在病房裡一步也不離開的瓦肯人自然會做好監視的工作。

 

「這傢伙有著宇宙級的麻煩體質。」昨天晚上，他溜去醫護室時，正值夜班的醫生如此說道，站在Chekov旁邊，隔著玻璃看著他們共同的友人，「從我搭上前往學院的穿梭機，認識他的時候我就知道了，這傢伙就是一刻也安靜不下來。」

 

「塔會好嗎？」他擔心的問，即使所有的人都說以Kirk的標準來看，這次傷的還算是輕的了，但對方剛剛從手術室被送出來時的蒼白模樣仍讓他記憶猶新。

 

「會的，」醫生說，「這不是他第一次把自己搞成這個樣子，我見過更糟。這一次對他來說還算是小事。」

 

來自南方的醫生聲音很低，聽起來有些悲傷，卻堅定。而Chekov忽然發現，醫生的醫術如此精湛，也許不僅僅是因為天賦，更是為了病床上的金髮人類。

 

就像Spock，總是用著邏輯，試圖阻止Kirk的衝動舉動，卻又不合邏輯的幫著Kirk胡鬧。

 

他們都用著各自的方法愛著金髮的人類。

 

他之所以可以理解他們的心情，是因為他的身邊也有相同的人。那種你不需要轉身，就能確定他會一直在那裡支持你的人。

 

Hikaru有一天晚上身上莫名其妙的多了好些擦傷，卻告訴他是自己訓練時分心所致。但他知道不是的，學院裡最不缺小道消息，而他知道對方偷偷溜了出去，狠狠的教訓了那名威脅了他的學員一頓。

 

但他什麼也沒有說，裝做不知道。許多事，人們總以為他還小，什麼都不明白。卻不知道，他其實都看在眼裡。

 

所以他只是繼續保持沉默，但卻在心底暗自慶幸著自己那天因為賭氣而出門亂逛，從而被招募進星際艦隊。這裡的人，也許招搖、也許冷靜，或許溫柔、或許暴躁，但卻是真心的守護著彼此。

 

在這裡，他感覺到了這裡像個大家庭一樣。人們用著自己的方法愛著對方，而他不希望失去這一切。

 

他想，金髮的人類一定也是這樣想的，所以才能一次又一次的回來，熬過那些手術、和痛苦的復健。

 

「塔悶在一起了。」一股不知從何而來的衝動，Chekov對著醫生說，「就在Jim出發的那天。」

 

McCoy的表情沒有太大的變化，卻變的柔和了一些，「我大概猜得出來，」他說，「Jim喜歡他很久了。」

 

Chekov想，也許醫生是真的知道，不然他不會在每次Kirk受傷的時候通知Spock，也不會縱容Spock待在病房裡。

 

他看著玻璃窗內的兩人，在夜晚的醫護室昏暗的燈光下形成小小的剪影。坐姿筆挺的瓦肯人小心翼翼的伸出手指，溫柔的摩娑著對方的指腹，低聲說著些什麼。而病床上的人類雖然早已沉沉睡去，緊鎖的眉宇卻放鬆了一些，嘴角甚至勾起了一抹淺淺的微笑。

 

那畫面如此和諧、那樣美好。他們的感情如此的堅定，堅定的連死神也不能將他們分開。而也許，即使是此刻，他們也是幸福的。

 

醫生拍了拍Chekov的肩膀，「很晚了，好孩子快回去睡覺。」

 

Chekov點點頭，沒有驚擾房內的兩人，轉身回到自己的房間。

 

他走過長長的走廊，打開房門。書桌前的Sulu揚起一抹微笑，對著他溫柔的說，「歡迎回來。」

 

※

 

教授一宣布下課，Chekov便興匆匆的拿著自己的PADD往醫護室跑，他已經養成了習慣，這幾天有空時總往醫護室跑。

 

他一頭闖進醫護室，Kirk剛好醒著，正坐在病床上皺著臉看著眼前的碗裡裝著的糊稠液體。

 

「這是我的午餐？」他說，聲音聽起來滿是活力，一點也不像三天前那個虛弱的樣子，「Bones，你確定你不是故意虐待我？」

 

「該死的，Jim，你再囉嗦我就連飯都不讓你吃，就給你打營養針。」McCoy威嚇的揮舞了一下手中的注射器。

 

「那將是不合邏輯的，醫生。」Spock實際的指出，「食物會促進腸胃的蠕動，刺激身體恢復機能。而營養針即使能夠提供足夠的營養，卻沒有此項作用。」

 

「對嘛，Bones，你看，連Spock都這麼說，」Kirk趁勝追擊，討好的看著McCoy，「給我一客牛排吧？」

 

「別給我你的狗狗眼。」McCoy警告。

 

「那也會是不合邏輯的，Jim。」Spock的聲音不知道為什麼低了些，似乎有些生氣，「你的身體尚無法負擔肉類食品，討好Dr. McCoy將是不合邏輯的。」

 

「聽到了吧，哈！」McCoy毫無同情心的在對方的手裡塞進一根湯匙，但醫生一轉過頭去，Kirk立刻一股腦的把手中的湯碗與湯匙塞進床邊的瓦肯人手中。

 

「餵我吧，Spock。」Kirk說，藍色的眼睛眨呀眨的，一臉的無辜，「我的手不方便。」

 

Chekov覺得自己看見瓦肯人的耳尖似乎變的更綠了些。

 

「根據你現在的情況，」瓦肯人說，「那將是可以接受的。」

 

他拿起手中的湯碗與餐具，舀起了一匙，輕輕的吹著讓冒著熱氣的湯食冷卻至適宜進食的溫度。

 

「我以前怎麼沒有發現你一本正經的說著邏輯的樣子這麼可愛呢。」Kirk歪過頭，說，藍色的眼睛因為笑容而彎成半月型。

 

「喂！透露太多了！」原本正操弄著一旁的面板的醫生停下動作，尖銳的說，然後終於注意到站在門口的Chekov。

 

「你來啦。」他說，然後對著Kirk說，「這小傢伙這幾天可擔心你了。」

 

Kirk和Spock轉過頭，看見門邊的Chekov。

 

「快進來啊，Pavel。」Kirk笑著朝Chekov揮了揮手。

 

Spock則微微的頷首，「Mr. Chekov。」

 

Chekov走進病房，「你今天感覺遮麼樣？」

 

「很好，」Kirk笑著說，誇張的揮舞了一下自己沒有受傷的那隻手，「只要Spock跟Bones願意給我一客牛排，我想我會好的更快。」

 

Chekov看著對方被纏的幾乎像是一個木乃伊一樣的身體 — 右手甚至還打著厚重的石膏，被吊在天花板上 — 很困惑對方怎麼在這種重傷的情況下還能如此的有活力。

 

「省省吧，我好不容易才把你的肚子縫起來，我可不想要你的腸子掉出來。」醫生仍然在操弄著監控的面板，然後稍微調整了一下點滴的流速，譏諷的說，「在你的縫線拆掉以前，你就別想吃到固體的食物了。」

 

而對於Kirk的指控，Spock則沒有反駁，僅是沉默的把手中已經不再燙口的食物遞到Kirk嘴邊。

 

「Jim，你的藥物標示必須在1.2個小時後服用，且必須於餐後服用。」Spock說，「如果要在指定的時間內服用藥物，請盡快開始進食。」

 

Kirk嫌惡的看著眼前的食物，可憐兮兮的看著Spock，但瓦肯人不為所動，只是沉默的看著他，所以他投降的張開嘴，讓對方把食物送進他的嘴裡。

 

Chekov自己在病房裡找了一張空著的椅子坐下來。Kirk皺著臉吞下口中的食物，然後興致勃勃的說，「我不在的這幾天學院裡有發生什麼好玩的事嗎？Spock什麼都不肯跟我說，害我悶的快瘋了。」

 

Spock舀起另外一匙濃稠的液體，在Chekov開口前截住對方的話，「進食時交談將會有45.68%的機率導致胃脹氣，而考慮你的消化系統剛剛受過傷害，此項影響更會提高至78.53%。」他說，黑色的眸光看向Chekov，「Mr. Chekov，如果你能幫助Jim避免此項影響，我將不甚感激。」

 

Chekov立刻閉上了自己的嘴，眼睛睜的大大的，瘋狂的搖頭示意自己不會說話。

 

開什麼玩笑，學院中有流言說神經掐最高限度可以把人殺死，他一點也不想挑戰瓦肯人的底線。

 

「小尖！」Kirk大聲的嘆息。

 

Spock再次把湯匙湊到對方的嘴邊。


	10. Lecture #10 瓦肯人不與人分享食物

在那之後又過了一周，Chekov走進教室，發現Spock已經坐在位置上，而Kirk則還沒有來。

 

他走向Spock，在兩人的中間留了一個位置，然後坐了下來。

 

「Jim今天揮來上課嗎？」他問。

 

在雙重的監視下，Kirk的恢復狀況良好，已經於前天晚上出院，甚至可以進行一些不太劇烈的活動。

 

根據醫生的說法，簡直就是隻打不死的蟑螂。

 

Chekov本來不曉得什麼是蟑螂 — 老家太冷了，沒有這種生物 — 不過前幾天宿舍裡居然不知道從哪裡冒出來了一隻，又黑又亮的觸鬚生物把他嚇的當場整個人扒到Sulu身上，讓Sulu在被抓得太緊以至於無法動彈的情況下只好隨手用原子筆把那爬在牆壁上的生物釘死在牆壁上。

 

他事後聽駕駛台資源管理跟他一組報告的同學說，蟑螂這種生物最可怕的地方除了打不死以外，只要你看見一隻，就代表在你看不見的地方有一大群，更糟糕的是有一些還會飛。

 

那讓他深深的感謝那天蟑螂出現的時候Sulu也在寢室裡。

 

離題了，總之還好只有一個Kirk，而且他還不會飛，不然醫生的白頭髮應該會長得更快。

 

Spock微微頷首，「是的，他於0600與Dr. McCoy一同進行復健的活動，」他說，甚至沒有抬頭確認時間，「預估將於1.32分鐘後抵達教室。」

 

Spock說的時間究竟準不準確，Chekov不是很確定，因為做為人類 — 即使是一名很聰明的人類，也沒有習慣把時間算到小數點後的兩位 — 但Kirk確實很快的就出現在教室裡。

 

「早啊，小尖，」他笑著說，在經過Spock時沒有打著石膏的那隻手滑過對方的手。

 

Chekov隱約覺得Spock的耳尖好像變的綠了些，不過他覺得自己應該是看錯了，不過就是不小心碰到了手嘛，怎麼可能會讓山崩於前而面不改色的瓦肯人有任何反應呢？

 

Kirk在兩人中間的位置坐了下來，然後笑著對Chekov打招呼，「早，Pavel。」他眨眨眼，臉上滿是明媚的笑意，胸膛仍稍嫌快速的起伏著，金色的髮絲有些潮濕的黏在他的額際。

 

「Jim，根據你的呼吸較平常快了23.65%，我合理的推斷你並未像告知我的那般先回宿舍稍做休息。」Spock說。

 

「是啊，」Kirk說，「跟Bones臨時起意多跑了一圈。」

 

「那將會有20.45%的危險性會導致你拉傷你的傷口。」Spock不甚贊同的說。

 

「放輕鬆，」Kirk好笑的說，「Bones是醫生，記得嗎？他給我檢查過了，一點小傷也沒有。」

 

Spock雖然擔心對方的身體，但是McCoy的醫術卻是可以信賴的。台上的教授在這時點開了全息影像，開始授課，於是Spock不再說話，把注意力放至講台上。

 

Kirk一開始還能安份的坐在位置上專心的聽課，但上課不到十五分鐘，他就開始不舒服的不斷的調整著坐姿，然後拿起腳邊的背包，伸手在裡面摸索著什麼。

 

不管他在找什麼，很顯然那項物品都不在背包裡。經過了一陣摸索後，他洩氣的把背包扔回原位，然後伸手戳了戳Spock的手臂。

 

「Spock，」他壓低聲音，試圖不在安靜的教室裡引起太大的注意，「我知道瓦肯人不像人類一樣經常需要喝水，但是你有沒有帶水？」藍色的眼睛可憐兮兮的看著瓦肯人投過來的詢問眸光，「我快渴死了，如果你沒有的話，我就要去走廊用飲水機了。」

 

瓦肯人安靜的眸光看著人類的，然後沉默的微微低下身子，拿起放在腳下大的離譜的水壺，把蓋子轉開，然後遞給Kirk。

 

Kirk接過水瓶，仰頭灌了幾乎一半，然後把瓶子遞回給Spock。Spock沉默的接過來，在扭緊蓋子前也喝了一些。

 

「謝啦。」Kirk滿足的舔了舔唇。

 

Spock不甚自然的轉開了視線。

 

Chekov有點懷疑自己是不是記錯了，也許瓦肯人也經常需要喝水，不然他帶著這麼大的水壺是為了什麼？

 

不過他真的沒有印象之前有看過Spock帶水壺。

 

※

 

下課後，三人一起走向學院裡附設的食堂。

 

這不知道是什麼時候養成的習慣 — Spock和Kirk在中午也加入了他與Sulu和Uhura的午餐，有時候甚至還會有因為睡眠不足而格外暴躁的醫生 — 當他們抵達食堂時，因為上午沒有課而比較早到的Uhura已經坐在習慣的位置上等著他們，過了五分鐘後，姍姍來遲的Sulu也到了。

 

「今天上午Archer將軍發了一頓很大的脾氣。」Uhura優雅的從自己的盤子裡叉起一片沙拉，「有一名實習生把他的狗搞丟了。」

 

她在沒有課的時候會在將軍秘書室裡支援 — 她的語言能力在需要接通許多來自各星系的通訊的將軍秘書室裡是非常實用的能力 — 所以總是知道不少的八卦。

 

「我知道那條狗，」Kirk說，「一條獵兔犬，叫Po……」

 

他瞇起眼，試圖回想那個名字，但是卻怎麼樣也想不起來。

 

「Porthos。」Spock把面前的魚片切成小塊，然後叉起遞到人類嘴邊，替人類解答。

 

「對，Porthos，」Kirk張嘴吃掉那小塊魚肉 — 雖然不是他朝思暮想的牛排，但至少是肉，而這是Spock目前唯一允許他食用的肉類 — 然後邊嚼邊問，「牠怎麼了？遛狗時被搞丟了？」

 

做為一名將軍的么子與另一名將軍的教子，他當然知道Archer有多寶貝他的那條冠軍狗。

 

Uhura聳聳肩，「似乎不是，Porthos身上有定位器，」她說，有些似笑非笑，「似乎是被拿去做傳送的實驗，結果不知道被傳送到哪裡去了。」

 

「柯是傳送的居離不回太遠，」Chekov很有實驗精神的說，「定位器應該還是可以找到塔。」

 

「這就是奇怪的地方，」Uhura說，「定位器沒有回應，所以牠不是被傳送到別的星系去，就是在傳送中分解了且沒有重組。」她挑起眉，「我看應該是分解了比較有可能，跨星際傳送太令人吃驚了。」

 

「但是我聽說已經有人提出這項理論了。」Sulu咬了一口自己的飯糰，說。

 

「但是還沒有被證實。」Uhura實際的指出，「一切都僅在理論階段。」

 

「邏輯上來說，跨星際的傳送將是可能的。」Spock說，「只要能將理論確實應用，我認為有高達75.48%的機率該項技術會在未來十年內發展成熟。」

 

「Fascinating。」Kirk學著Spock平常的樣子，挑起了一邊的眉，然後這樣說，但調皮的神情再看見Spock遞來的是花椰菜而非肉時迅速的垮了下來，「我要吃肉！」他氣鼓鼓的說。

 

「營養均衡對於身體的恢復將是有益的。」Spock回答。

 

「只吃菜吃不飽啦！」Kirk繼續抗議，強調著打在自己脖子上的三角巾，「我的手受傷了，要吃肉才會好！」

 

「事實上，」Spock彷彿在對待一名鬧脾氣的男孩，「Brassica oleracea var. italic(*花椰菜的學名)中的吲哚-3-乙酸(Indole-3-acetic acid)可以增強細胞DNA的修復。」

 

Kirk藍色的眼睛瞪得大大的，看著瓦肯人平靜無波的黑眸，憤慨的用著眼神跟對方決鬥。

 

「Pasha，你的醃蘿蔔不吃的話我吃掉了喔。」Sulu說。

 

「好。」Chekov說，目不轉睛的看著眼前人類與瓦肯人之間已經進展到眉毛的決鬥。


	11. Lecture #11 瓦肯人不與人肢體接觸

學期結束前的倒數第二周，Chekov還來不及走進教室，就被一隻手從後頭摀住了嘴，然後給拖到一個陰暗的角落裡。

 

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……」他掙扎著想要發出聲音，但是那雙手摀得很緊。

 

死定了。他悲慘的想，難道是看自己不順眼的學員，決定要把他拖到暗巷裡打一頓嗎？

 

決定不能就這樣坐以待斃，他照著Sulu所教他的方式，伸出一隻腳想要絆倒對方，與此同時右手握拳往對方的腰側擊出。

 

但是就像是預知了他的舉動，箝制著他的人非但沒有失去重心，另一隻手還順勢卸掉了他右手的力道，摀在他嘴上手更是連動都沒有動。

 

「Pavel，別動，是我。」一個熟悉的聲音從他的耳後傳來，Chekov愣了一下，掙扎的舉動安靜下來。

 

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚？」他說。

 

意識到自己摀的太緊，他身後的人連忙把手放開。Chekov連忙大大的吸了幾口氣，這才讓缺氧的腦袋開始運轉起來。

 

「Jim？」他轉過身，果然看到熟悉的人。穿著紅色學員制服的Kirk已經拆掉了手上的三角巾，看起來復原情況良好，「窩沒有弄傷你吧？」

 

想到自己剛才攻擊對方的舉動，Chekov著急的問，就怕自己無意中再次弄傷了對方好不容易癒合的手。

 

Kirk甩了甩自己的手，「沒有，」他說，「說起來，你的準度不錯，就是力道不夠，」他似笑非笑的揚起眉，「Sulu教你的？」

 

Chekov覺得自己臉紅了，「Hikaru說這樣窩在遇到上次那樣的情況的話久不會不知道怎麼辦了。」

 

「很有先見之明。」Kirk說，臉上仍是耐人尋味的表情。

 

「窩們不進去上課嗎？」Chekov決定轉移話題，「快要上課了。」

 

「不。」Kirk乾脆的說，把正準備朝教室走的Chekov拉回來。

 

Chekov困惑的看著拉著自己後頸領子的朋友。

 

比較年長的學員露出一抹燦爛的微笑，「今天我們要翹課。」

 

※

 

「所以，Spock那個混蛋，竟然一整個禮拜都只讓我吃海鮮跟青菜。」

 

Kirk忿忿不平的從面前的盤子裡戳了一塊切好的牛排，塞進自己的嘴裡，一邊咀嚼一邊大聲的抱怨著。

 

他們現在在學院外的一所餐廳裡，基於現在時間才快要九點，餐廳裡除了正在打掃準備開店的員工以外，沒有任何的人，讓兩人身上的紅色制服格外的明顯。

 

是的，正準備要開店。

 

離開學院後，Kirk帶著他一直走出學院，到一間還沒開店的餐廳前，無視玻璃門上掛著『休息中』的牌子，就這樣大辣辣的走了進去，然後用他無所不能的笑臉征服了正在打掃的女服務生的心，讓對方強迫廚房硬是煮了一客牛排給他。

 

於是就成了現在這個樣子。

 

坐在他對面的Kirk滿足的吃著自己心心念念的想了很久的牛排，而旁邊還圍著一群雙眼冒著愛心的女服務生。

 

「你能想像嗎？整整兩個禮拜沒有肉類的生活！」毫無被圍觀的自覺，Kirk仍然在抱怨著自己過去兩個禮拜的悲慘生活。

 

「可是你的身體才剛好……」Chekov怯生生的說。

 

「是男人就是要吃肉！」Kirk的眼睛瞪的老大，更大力的切著盤子裡的牛排洩恨。

 

旁邊傳來女性的尖叫，還包含著幾聲「好帥喔！」的評語，Chekov不是很明白那看起來很猙獰的表情到底哪裡讓那些女服務生如此興奮，他看過Kirk笑起來的樣子，那才真的叫魅力驚人，而如果Kirk微笑的對象是Spock，那份殺傷力更是呈倍數成長。

 

「你要不要？」Kirk切好牛排，遞了一小塊給Chekov。

 

Chekov看著對方滿是油漬的嘴，又看了看對方盤子裡油脂飽滿的肉塊，覺得Sulu早上弄給自己的清粥在胃裡翻滾了起來。

 

他敬謝不敏的搖搖手，然後抓起自己面前的那杯檸檬水喝了一口。

 

冰冰涼涼的液體滑下食道，微酸的味道稍稍壓下了那份因為對方進食的動作而產生的油膩感。

 

被拒絕的Kirk無所謂的聳了聳肩，把那塊牛肉塞進自己本來就已經塞得很滿的嘴裡。

 

那讓他原本就已經鼓的很厲害的兩頰撐得更大，Chekov想到自己小時候養的倉鼠，也總是這樣把食物藏在自己兩頰的囊袋裡。

 

但仍然，他還是無法理解對方怎麼有辦法在早上九點食用如此油膩的餐點，更別提他的身體才剛剛復原。

 

牛排的味道讓他食慾全無，Chekov拿出自己的PADD，想要通知Sulu自己今天也許不吃午餐了，但他才剛剛點開PADD，甚至連密碼都還來不及解鎖，就被對面的Kirk搶了過去。

 

「你要幹嘛，Pavel？」Kirk瞇著眼問，嘴仍不停的咀嚼著。

 

「跟Sulu說窩今天不吃午餐……」

 

Kirk點開他的PADD，Chekov正想告知對方密碼，就見對方三兩下就讓螢幕進入程式管理員的界面，不到幾秒鐘就進入了PADD的主界面，然後修改了幾個設定。

 

「你做了什麼？」他接過自己的PADD，呆滯的反問，任誰在看到自己的PADD在幾秒鐘內被破解都會有這樣的反應的。

 

Kirk擦了擦嘴上的油漬，「我蓋掉了你的定位功能，這樣Spock就不會透過它找到我們。」

 

「這位客人，我們還沒有開店！」門上的鈴鐺伴隨著女性服務生焦急的嗓音響起，兩人好奇的轉過頭，看見一名穿著紅色制服的筆挺身影站在門口。

 

「我並非是來用餐的。」來人沉穩的說，語氣雖然平穩，卻很強勢。

 

「好像有點太晚了……」Chekov苦著臉說，開始思索自己在瓦肯人的追捕下成功的從後門逃跑的可能性有多大。

 

Kirk的反應是在瓦肯人朝自己走過來前在自己的嘴裡又多塞了一塊牛排。

 

※

 

「嗨，Spock。」他打著哈哈，滿嘴的食物讓他的發音有些不標準。

 

「Jim，」Spock居高臨下的看著兩人，「我記得Dr. McCoy曾經告知你你尚需13.75個標準日才可食用此類高蛋白質的食品。」

 

「是嗎？」Kirk轉了轉自己的眼珠子，仍在拼命的咀嚼，「我不記得了。」

 

「有鑑於你的身體仍未康復，我認為此刻前往醫護室讓Dr. McCoy進行檢查將是符合邏輯的。」

 

Kirk往Chekov的方向靠近了些。

 

「不太好吧，」他說，「Bones只會給我戳那些很痛的針。」

 

「無針注射器是不應該產生任何疼痛反應的。」Spock回答。

 

「它們真的很痛。」Kirk眨著眼，試圖引起對方的同情。

 

「不行，我要昏倒了！怎麼可以這麼帥！」旁邊傳來女性的尖叫聲，伴隨著物體摔在地上的悶響。

 

「我將親自監督Dr. McCoy對你的檢查。」對於一旁的混亂，瓦肯人不為所動。

 

Kirk慢慢的站了起來，「那真是太糟了，」他說，兩隻眼睛骨碌骨碌的轉。

 

Chekov有一種不太好的預感。

 

下一瞬間，Kirk把他推向Spock，自己朝反方向竄了出去。

 

Spock動作迅速的扶穩他，幫助他站穩，沒讓他摔到那盤牛排上，對此Chekov心懷感 — 如果對方的臉色不是如此糟糕，像是摸到了什麼不該摸的東西的話。

 

「瓦肯人不喜歡與人做肢體接觸。」Spock收回自己的手，嚴肅的對著Chekov說。

 

Chekov立刻點頭，表示自己再也不會這麼做了。

 

得到答案，Spock立刻朝著Kirk的方向追了過去。接下來的那一幕，除了讓Chekov明白瓦肯人在地球上真的有三倍耐力以外，更讓他深深的決定以後絕對不能招惹到瓦肯人。

 

才剛剛跑出店門，Kirk就被逮住了，Spock像甩布袋一樣把對方甩到自己的肩膀上。

 

「放開我，你這個瓦肯老虎！」Kirk大呼小叫的掙扎著，「我不要去醫護室！」

 

「除了同為哺乳綱以外，我與地球上的貓科動物並無任何外表上的相似。」除了整齊的劉海能做為辨別外，此刻表現的像是個羅慕蘭人的瓦肯人冷靜的表示。

 

「我才不管，我不要去醫護室！」Kirk掛在Spock的肩上抗議，「我要吃肉！」

 

「肉類食品將會減低你的復原。」Spock回答。

 

「我管你，我要……」修長的指按上對方的肩脖，Kirk倏地癱軟下去，安靜的掛在Spock的肩上。

 

Spock收回自己的手。

 

「你的舉動造成傷口迸裂的機率為45.78%，」他對著失去意識的人類說，「暫時性的剝奪行動能力將是符合邏輯的。」

 

Chekov瞪大了自己的眼睛。

 

他覺得他也需要去一下醫護室。

 

呃……或者是心理諮商室才對。


	12. Lecture #12 瓦肯人上課不打瞌睡

學期結束前的最後一堂課，Chekov走進教室，在看見熟悉的位置上只坐著一名坐姿筆挺的瓦肯人後，嚇得差點讓他直接縮腳轉回寢室。

 

他對於一周前在餐廳裡的情況仍然記憶猶新，即使那不是他第一次看見Spock使用神經掐，但在如此的近距離下，神經掐的威力人然令人震撼。

 

事實上，在那一天之後，Kirk消失了幾天，再次出現的時候走路的姿勢有點奇怪。

 

他私底下問了醫生，詢問神經掐是否有可能會造成永久性的神經損害，因為上次那名學員退學了，他沒有可以比較的對象，而Kirk又表現得非常奇怪，像是無法好好控制自己的腿部肌肉似的。

 

來自南方的醫生並沒有回答他的問題，只是瞪大了眼睛，一臉踩到了排泄物的樣子，然後暴躁的吼著，「該死的，我是個醫生，不是戀愛顧問！」，並把他趕出醫務室。

 

他不明白神經掐對於神經的損害和戀愛顧問有什麼關係。

 

所以他又趁著Spock在實驗室裡抽不開身時問了Kirk，Kirk再三跟他保證他非常的好，絕對沒有任何永久性的損傷。

 

但是他走路的姿勢真的非常的沒有說服力。

 

於是他又在跟Sulu和Uhura吃飯的時候提出了自己的疑問，Sulu當下就嗆到了，整個人咳得滿臉通紅，而Uhura則跟他保證他以後就會知道了。

 

因此他現在開始相信，學院裡謠傳神經掐最大限度可以掐死人這件事很有可能是真的。

 

一隻手搭上他的肩膀，Chekov回過頭，看見Kirk站在他的身後，對著他微笑。

 

「你不進去嗎？」Kirk笑著問，笑容看起來跟平常有些…不太一樣。

 

但是Chekov說不出來究竟差在哪裡，Kirk仍就跟平常一樣，活力四射，臉上總是掛著燦爛的笑容，跟所有的人都嘻嘻哈哈的打成一片，但他看起來就是不一樣了。

 

如果說以前的Kirk總是散發著明亮的光芒，就像太陽一樣的話，現在的Kirk就像是即將爆炸的超新星，耀眼的讓人無法直視。

 

「要。」他點點頭，得到答覆的Kirk開始一拐一拐的走下階梯。

 

真的沒有問題嗎？Chekov懷疑的想，突然間有點生氣，覺得大家都把自己當成小朋友。他進入星艦學院，將來會在星際艦隊裡服役，而做為一名未來式的軍人，他認為自己可以很好的接受瓦肯神經掐有可能會對神經造成永久性損傷這件事。

 

他不明白為什麼沒有人願意告訴他神經掐的事，而只是用『神經掐只會短暫的抑止神經元的電位傳遞』這樣學術的理由敷衍他。

 

Kirk的情況很明顯的不是這樣，看在老天的份上，都已經過去一個禮拜了，雖然沒有前幾天那樣嚴重，但Kirk走起路來仍有點一拐一拐的。

 

Chekov不明白對方怎麼還笑得出來。

 

他氣鼓鼓的走下階梯，然後在Kirk的旁邊坐下，過大的聲響引起了兩人的注意，但是他故意不看向兩人的方向。

 

可惡，可惡，可惡！

 

「你上次嚇到Pavel了。」他聽見Kirk小聲的說，帶著一點點的責備。

 

他才沒有被嚇到！他是在生氣所有的人都在騙他！

 

神經掐會造成神經損傷這件事有多嚴重？他們為什麼都覺得他會被嚇到？

 

「否定的，Jim，我並不認為Mr. Chekov是受到了精神上的驚嚇。」Spock沉穩的回答。

 

沒錯！他才不是被嚇到！他可是連在院子裡澆花澆到一半看到闖進院子的熊都還能冷靜的把花澆完的人！

 

「那他怎麼了？」Kirk的聲音聽起來很疑惑。

 

「我並沒有足夠的數據能夠告知你答案。」Spock回答。

 

「唉，好吧，」Kirk伸了一個懶腰，「說不定是遲來的叛逆期吧。」他說，然後打了一個哈欠。

 

「如果你感到疲倦，t’hy’la，」Spock說，「此刻回寢室讓身體獲得適當的休息將是符合邏輯的。」

 

T’hy’la，那是什麼意思？Chekov想要問Kirk，但是隨即又想到自己還在生氣，所以他只是繼續著手上的動作，在PADD上輸入學籍號跟密碼。

 

「所以你今天早上才沒叫我？」Kirk低笑著問。

 

Spock的耳尖微微的泛綠，「肯定的。」

 

「你知道，我沒有這麼脆弱。」Kirk說。

 

「Mr. Chekov曾多次詢問我神經掐對於神經是否有可能造成永久性的損傷。」Spock牛頭不對馬嘴的說。

 

「神經掐？這麼說起來，他也問過我，我還以為他只是被你嚇到了。」Kirk疑惑的看著Spock。

 

「我認為，他誤判了你身體的情況。」

 

「真的？」Kirk揚起一邊的眉，唇際的笑容越擴越大。

 

「肯定的，t’hy’la，他非常擔心你。」

 

「說得好像我可以跟他解釋到底怎麼了一樣，」Kirk笑著低語，「不如你去說怎麼樣，邏輯先生？」

 

「我已經十分詳盡得跟他解釋過神經掐對於神經元內電位傳遞的抑止作用。」

 

「我早該猜到的，聽起來真是像你。」Kirk笑著搖搖頭，又打了一個哈欠，「算了，總有一天，Sulu會教他的。」

 

講台上的教授開始講課，他們安靜下來，Chekov邊打著筆記，邊反省自己。

 

也許，他真的太無理取鬧了。

 

他的手下飛快的在PADD上打著筆記，一邊偷偷的用眼角看著坐在自己旁邊的人，想著也許應該要找個時間跟他們道歉，並用更成熟的方法告知他們他已經長大了，他們不需要這樣騙他。

 

撇開上次兩人在餐廳裡所造成的動靜，大部分的時候，他真的還蠻喜歡這兩人在一起的時候的樣子的。

 

當他們看著對方的時候，感覺就像是透過眼神就可以知道對方在想什麼一樣。

 

他們所散發的氛圍很……靜謐，他喜歡那種氣氛，就像他晚上和Sulu一起在寢室裡聊天的感覺一樣。

 

坐在他旁邊的Kirk把手撐在椅子的扶手上，然後用手撐著頭，看起來跟平時上課的樣子不太一樣。

 

Chekov懷疑的把頭轉過去，剛好看見Kirk頓了一下，金色的腦袋滑下撐著的手，靠在Spock的肩膀上，小聲的打著呼嚕。

 

原來他睡著了。

 

想到兩人剛才的對話，說Kirk連續幾天都沒有獲得足夠的睡眠，Chekov覺得有一點小小的罪惡感。

 

對方肯定是在忙著任務吧。

 

Spock短暫的僵了一下，但是很快就放鬆下來。他微微矮了矮自己的身子，讓靠在自己肩膀上的人能夠更輕易的靠著他。Kirk在睡夢中露出一個微笑，然後調整了一下姿勢，睡得更熟。

 

台上的教授開始叨叨絮絮的說著期末考的事，Chekov看了一眼台上的教授，又看了看眼前靠在瓦肯人身上睡的正香的人類，然後低頭看著自己PADD上的課本。

 

他默默的按掉課本的程式。

 

那本外星生物學肯定是騙人的。

 

 

 

 

 

\-----Chekov的外星生物學 全文完------


	13. Chekov的家教時間：承諾的印章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu答應以後會告訴Chekov事實的真相，Chekov認為兩人應該要蓋個印章。

「Hikaru。」

 

「嗯？」Sulu心不在焉的應了一聲，手指在PADD上滑動，讓課本的程式在PADD上翻了一頁。

 

「Hikaru。」他的室友又叫了一次，這次帶了一點哭音。

 

饒是Sulu在遲鈍，也注意到有事情不對勁了。他把注意力從自己的PADD上拉開，然後轉過自己的椅子，讓自己面對著寢室裡另外一邊的床。

 

他的室友正盤腿坐在自己的床上，手上抱著蓬鬆的枕頭，一臉委屈的看著他。

 

他嘆了口氣，站起來走了過去，然後在對方的身邊坐下來。

 

「怎麼了？」他摸了摸對方的頭，問。

 

通常這麼做會換來一個很可愛的笑容，但是今天卻帶來了反效果。Chekov撥開他的手，看起來更委屈了。

 

「泥們是不是都覺得窩是小朋友。」年僅十五歲的天才跳級生委屈的問。

 

Sulu不是很明白對方怎麼會突然問這樣子的問題。

 

「不會啊。」他奇怪的說，Chekov的能力是有目共睹的，沒有人會因為他的年紀而小瞧了他。

 

Chekov癟著嘴，「那為什麼泥們都騙我？」

 

Sulu更困惑了，「我們騙你什麼？」

 

「瓦肯人的神經掐！」彷彿控訴似的，Chekov說道。

 

Sulu覺得自己的頭開始痛了起來。

 

Chekov這一陣子格外的在乎瓦肯人的神經掐，他跟他解釋過了好幾次，但是他就是不肯相信瓦肯神經掐的作用時間只是暫時性的，因為Chekov目擊的對象是Kirk，而因為『某些』他不能跟Chekov解釋的原因，Chekov執著的相信瓦肯神經掐對於神經系統所造成的損害是不可預計的。

 

那隻該死的宇宙種馬！

 

Sulu在心底詛咒著對方，還有那個只要碰上Kirk邏輯就會飛到九霄雲外的瓦肯人。

 

你們兩個管不住自己的褲子關我什麼事啊！

 

他在心中怒吼著，但是表面上，他仍然維持著平日溫和的表情，就怕嚇到了他的小室友。

 

「Pasha，」他盡可能的溫和的說，思索著要怎麼告訴對方，「瓦肯神經掐只能短暫的抑止神經元內的電位傳遞，Spock不是告訴過你了嗎？」

 

「可是Jim還沒有好，」Chekov眨著自己綠色的眼睛，剛剛洗過澡的卷髮滴著水，看起來就像隻在大雨中淋濕了的小狗，可憐兮兮的說，「都一個禮拜了。」

 

「那個…不是因為神經掐的關係，」他說，露出一個安撫的笑容，「瓦肯人不說謊的，記得嗎？」

 

「那為什麼Jim還沒有好？」很有追根究柢精神的Chekov追問道，身體傾向Sulu，臉上滿是求知的渴望。

 

Sulu在心底哀嚎。

 

「你以後自然就會知道了。」他勉強自己微笑，同時聽見了自己神經線崩斷的聲音。

 

「就連Hikaru都不肯告訴窩……」Chekov縮回自己原本坐著的地方，臉上滿是受傷的神情，「窩以為你永遠都不會騙窩……」

 

Sulu覺得自己明天吃午餐時可能會忍不住用吃壽司的筷子把Kirk釘到餐桌上。

 

「我沒有騙你。」Sulu頭痛的說。

 

「那泥為什麼不肯告訴窩真相？」Chekov問，「窩不害怕真相，窩是軍人。」

 

問題是那跟會不會害怕沒有關係啊！Sulu在心中哀嚎著，Chekov完全搞錯了事情的方向，「你還太小了，Pasha，」他說，不忍心看對方受傷的眼神，順手拿起扔在一旁的毛巾給對方擦仍在滴著水的頭髮，「以後你自然而然就知道了。」

 

Kirk身上的傷勢是兒童不宜的話題，天知道他的室友才剛剛滿十五歲呢！

 

Chekov咬著自己的唇，溫馴的讓Sulu給自己擦著頭，「Hikaru，Jim今天說泥總有一天會教窩。」

 

Sulu尷尬的停下動作，「他真的這麼說？」

 

彷彿擔心他不信似的，Chekov用力的點頭。

 

「等到泥覺得窩夠大以後，泥會教窩嗎？」他問，綠色的眼睛滿懷希望的看著他。

 

「呃……也許吧……」Sulu說，手下的動作再次動起來，擋住對方的視線，讓對方看不見自己因為想到那畫面而有些紅的臉。

 

Chekov掙脫了Sulu覆在自己頭上的毛巾，「窩知道泥們都覺得窩是小朋友，」他說，說出自己今天上課時所做的決定，「窩會努力，直到泥們都覺得窩是可以信賴的大人。」

 

「Pasha，我們都很相信你。」Sulu說，不希望對方有所誤解，「只是你的年紀真的太小了，我們等你大一點再來討論這個問題好不好？」

 

「窩要等到什麼時候？」Chekov問。

 

Sulu想了一下，「嗯……就等到你正式登上星艦那一天怎麼樣？」

 

Chekov今年是一年級的新生，所以那大概還要三年多，十八歲再來討論這個話題應該會合宜的多，Sulu想。

 

「好，窩會努力，讓窩可以有資格登上星艦。」Chekov說，綠色的眸中有著堅定的決心。

 

Sulu露出一抹笑容，心底因為對方不再執著於這個問題而鬆了口氣。他重新的拿起毛巾，準備繼續替Chekov擦著頭。

 

「Hikaru，窩們來蓋章，」Chekov突然說，「蓋了章，泥就不可以反悔。」

 

「好啊。」Sulu說，伸出自己的手，心想對方果然是小朋友。

 

但是Chekov並沒有伸出自己的手，相反的，他身體往前傾，快速的在Sulu的唇上啄了一下，然後又退回自己原本的位置，白皙的臉龐爆紅。

 

「這是承諾的印章，」他倔降的說，「代表Hikaru不會反悔。」

 

Sulu呆滯的看著對方，嘴唇上仍有著對方殘留的餘溫。

 

「Pasha，你……」

 

綠色的狗狗眼立刻盈滿了失望，「我嚇到Hikaru了嗎……」Chekov難過的說，「大家都說窩們在一起，窩以為泥也是這樣想。」說著，垂頭喪氣得想要爬下床。

 

Sulu反應過來，開什麼玩笑，誰知道Chekov傷心之下會去找誰問神經掐的問題，他可不敢保證那個誰會顧慮Chekov還沒成年的問題。

 

「當然，」他連忙說，速度快得幾乎咬了自己的舌，伸手把Chekov撈回來，「難道Pasha不喜歡我？」

 

有著綠色眼睛的狗狗立刻點頭，「窩喜歡Hikaru，非常非常喜歡。」

 

Sulu感覺到自己露出了一抹笑容，他在懷中的人再次把自己的唇送上時閉上了眼，感受著對方乾淨的氣息，一邊想。

 

嗯，也許明天不需要把Kirk釘在餐桌上了。

 

至於Chekov是個天才，所以只用了三年就畢業，並跟Sulu同一時期登上企業號的冒險故事，就是之後的事了。

 

 

 

 

 

\-----承諾的印章 完-----


End file.
